Ratonera
by R.M.R.P
Summary: El problema de aquellas cosas que se tornan inevitables, es que a veces y con una persona en especial, significan olvidarse de toda la moral, todas las costumbres, todo lo que siempre creyó. Y correr dichosa al encierro, arrojarse a la ratonera.


El nunca pudo comprender, y era eso lo que le hacía hervir la sangre, lo que le hacía correr en la cuerda floja, le hacía odiar, destilar furia, tragar su propio veneno y con el dolor agolpado en su garganta, acorralarla con sus brazos, y volver a caer.

Parecía un juego enfermo, porque lo era de muchas maneras, porque él no quería hacerlo, ella no debía. Aun así siempre acababan de esta manera los dos, en cualquier habitación vacía, cada vez que cruzaban sus miradas, cada vez que él no estaba mirando.

-¿Me amas?- le preguntaba Haruhi, siempre tan firme, con los ojos brillantes lo miraba, ya estaba acostumbrado a verla así, con el cabello revuelto, con la culpa enmarcada en sus ojeras. – Por supuesto que no, jamás podría hacerle eso a él- le decía el antes de volverla a besar. Arrinconados, ansiosos, escondidos como siempre.

Ella no entiende como sucedió, simplemente un día lo miro de otra forma, solo una vez, sin querer lo vio como una opción, esa opción se convirtió en un deseo y ese deseo en necesidad.

Pero porque tenía que ser justamente en ese momento, porque cuando estaba con él, si se enterará se desmoronaría, así como ella misma, así como el pelirrojo sufría en cada caricia.

Ellos estaban en una fiesta, lo recuerda bien, ella jamás fue muy dada a beber, pero esta vez quiso hacerlo, era el cumpleaños de él y le había insistido tanto, de todas formas ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes y le agradaba tener una excusa para reírse de todo.

Ya había iniciado las miradas furtivas, nunca fueron adrede, pero no podía evitarlas, solo se encontraba su par de ojos cada vez que giraba la cabeza, y se volvían magnéticos. Sentía su presencia cuando entraba a la sala, cuando se sentaba junto a ella. Se le erizaba la piel al menor contacto, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo, la sola mención de su nombre la ponía en alerta, y eso la aterraba. Entonces lo evitaba.

Era eso mismo lo que hacía en la fiesta, cuando la atrapaba mirándolo, apartaba rápidamente la cabeza, y cuando hablaban era cortante y se escabullía, le dirigía la palabra a todos menos él, intentaba fingir una indiferencia muy poco creíble, ella siempre fue una pésima actriz.

Su teatro fue interrumpido por su novio, suspiró, por la emoción de la fiesta se había emborrachado, no era primera vez que lo hacía, pero tampoco era común en el.

Lo recostó en la cama para que durmiera en lugar mandarse un número del que se arrepintiera el día de mañana. Fuera de la habitación se lo encontró, la miraba fijamente, era como un felino, tan difícil de percibir cuando se acercaba, enigmático, grácil y obvio.

-Necesito hablar contigo- el corazón se le dio vuelta, sintió ganas de correr, pero aceptó y contra todos sus instintos dejó que él la arrastrara hasta otra habitación a oscuras, dejó que cerrara la puerta y quedaran frente a frente, solos.

-Necesito saber que pasa contigo, no sé si estas enojada conmigo o qué ¡no me diriges la palabra¡- estaba nervioso, era imposible no estarlo junto a ella, estar a solas con ella le revolvía la sangre, prefería estar a oscuras para que no notara su sonrojo, y removía la culpa, la de estar sintiendo esto, no poder arrancarse esa necesidad.

-No me pasa nada, estás imaginando cosas Hikaru- dijo ensayando su mejor sonrisa.

-No mientas- dijo él entre dientes –no estoy mintiendo-

-¡Te dije que no mientas¡- sobrepasado de impotencia la agarró de los hombros y la acorrala en la pared, Haruhi no se mueve, no se queja, no puede hacerlo, no me puede moverse, siente que apenas puede respirar.

El pelirrojo acerca sus rostros, le habla suavemente intentando controlar su respiración, ella tiembla –No me dejes así, solo no te alejes de mí de esta manera, ya te perdí de la forma que me hubiera gustado tenerte, no me quites porque sí lo que me queda de ti- le decía suavemente al oído, su aliento cálido acariciando su piel causaba estragos en su razón.

Podía sentir la respiración agitada bajo su cuerpo, estaba saturado de su aroma, bajó su brazo lentamente, sin entender que estaba haciendo, donde estaban los límites, y puso la mano en su rostro. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo hacerle esto a él.

Pero cuando Hikaru se alejó todo se sintió fuera de lugar, él vacio se hizo enorme, y ella solo reaccionó, sólo dejo que sus brazos se aferraran a su firme torso, solo dejo que su cuerpo se apegara al de él y tembló mientras perdía su último resabio de razón, lo besó, lo besó tan desesperadamente, cayó en una abismo, se ahogó en su boca.

Haruhi sintió sus labios suaves abrirse y cerrarse, acariciar los suyos como a un manjar, sentía algo aprisionándole el pecho, demasiadas cosas en su estómago, no podía detenerse. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de él y llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza, acariciando esos cabellos anaranjados, bajándolas por su cuello.

El sentía un escalofrió con cada una de ellas, como si un solo roce activara mil nervios diferentes, atravesaba toda su piel. Y sentía cada forma de la castaña cernirse a su cuerpo. Acarició con su lengua la de ella, sentía el corazón en todo su cuerpo, todo él palpitaba, se erizaba, perdía el control. Recorrió de a poco el cuerpo de ella con las manos, delineando sus formas, ella daba respingos, lo besaba en el cuello dejando un recorrido fresco.

Encendió la lámpara de mano, sin saber cómo se recostaron en la cama y pudo ver su sonrojo, sus ojos brillantes y boca hinchada, le faltaba el aire, jamás la había visto tan hermosa.

Y así la comenzó a ver todas las noches, devorándose, entregándose como nunca lo habían hecho, ese día comenzaron su juego masoquista, del gato y el ratón.

-¿Me amas?- le pregunta ella en un suspiro ahogado – ¿importa? Siempre estará él- contesta el pelirrojo con la boca presionando su clavícula - ¿Y si no estuviera él?- acaricia su pecho, hace suaves dibujos en su espalda con la yema de los dedos ocasionándole a él escalofrío.

-Entonces no estaríamos escondidos aquí en la habitación de invitados- susurra angustiado, por estar haciendo esto, por no entender, no comprenderla a ella pasando por sobre lo que siempre ha sido por estar con él, por no comprenderse a el mismo traicionando a un ser querido por una mujer, pero no es cualquier mujer, y decirlo en voz alta hiere.

-Tenemos que hablar con él- agrega y nuevamente ella se desmorona en sus brazos, en su desnudez, en su espacio privado, ellos se pertenecen. Solo no pueden evitarlo.

Parecía un juego enfermo, porque lo era de muchas maneras, porque él no quería hacerlo, ella no debía. Aun así siempre acababan de esta manera los dos, en cualquier habitación vacía, cada vez que se cruzaban sus miradas, cada vez que él no estaba mirando…


End file.
